Departure
by Isaki-chan
Summary: After Katarina s enigmatic parental figure got disappeared, Talon turned to be her frienemy xD
1. Chapter 1

-Departure-

(a Katarina x Talon fanfic)

-Part I-

Such cold rainy night in the Noxus alleyhood pains a somber common view from Du Couteau balcony. It was cold and the watery air imprints Katarina`s clothes. Her long dyed red hair looked grotesque in the moonlight. She was the youngest daughter of the great Noxian General and she wasn`t supposed to stay away that night. She used to be in the middle dangerous zone, just like always, but this time, she dealt a personality issue. Her beautiful face was ripped. A raw scar could be seen on her left eye marking her pain. She might cried out for so long, till she went outside to feel the rain crying in her . There was no one that could see her face now. The pale moon light didn`t reach her entire face as her features where just pale and vague.

"The war is over." She thought as she gets in, lifting her casual, not expensive lady clothing. The watery weather just made her face to sweat and itch the new scar, so as long as nobody seem to return from the battlefield, she takes a seat inside waiting nervously.

A hooded man soaked in blood and dark rain arrived at the mansion where the previous woman was nagging her thoughts.

"Talon!" She runs to him and clings on his neck noticing that he couldn`t even keep himself on feet. "Are you alright? how is our army? did we win this time?" As she started asking thing, he allows her to take his hoody off, so she could see his webed eyes, but he only returned a silent glare."What`s the matter?" Her greeny eyes widen worried at him. Him, who looks like an average dark haired man with hairdresser fear and hoodied cape of an assassin. All Du Couteau took good training to raise the assassin beneath them and even if Talon was not blood related, he trained in past with Katarina. This is the reason their bond grew much stronger almost like brother and sister carry.

"...Withdraw..." He huffs exhausted. He run till there not because he was afraid, not because he feared death, not because he was bleeding to death... He run to Du Couteau mansion to announce that the General, Katarina`s father, disappeared in that night on the battle field.

"No!" She yells at him shaking him a little, then releasing his weak shoulder. Blood imprint through his dark blue hoodied uniform started to sink on the floor, on the rich carpets as Katarina notices.

"You are bleeding too much. go to infirmary." She orders not carrying much about him as for her father.

"He`ll return, right?" She peaks in the mansion infirmary at Talon as his wounds got patched. She was angry just seeing her face scar, but Talon had a lot of deadly wounds in his vital sides. "How can you still walk...?" She asked aware of the pain Talon suffered till here.

"He will return. I want your father to return." He looks down letting the nurse to do her job. He was too weak to face an angry Katarina right there.

A few more days and Talon felt even worst. Nurses said that it was a miracle a man could get out of a war and return to his belonging people with such wounds, so Katarina got concerned and visited him a few times per day to see if he gets any better. But he was sleeping like forever. She couldn`t take the her father missing as well, but Talon was still in their house, hurt and probably this will last a few weeks.

"Hey, Talon." She forces herself to act more cheerish as she enters his room with a plate of some fancy food she was used to.

"How are you feeling?"

He could hear her noisy recall, so he fakes getting up like nothing happened, glaring in silence.

"I know you are a strong guy, so a few scratches won`t kill you. Is that true, Talon?" She smiles peacefully wanting to feed him.

"Do I look like dying to you?" He grabs the plate from her hands feeling awkward and insulted in the same time, but the worst part was that she was the General`s daughter. He respected him so much so even if Katarina was nothing like his wise mind, he didn`t lose his priorities and he knew his place. "How bad is it? What the doctor and nurses said?" He shows an awake brave expression for any kind of bad answer, but... "You`ll be fine." She said with a kind voice, caressing his face and taking his long bangs out of his eyes.

She gave him hope for the moment, even if he wasn`t sure ten percent sure, he forces himself with her help to sit up so he could touch the patch in his heart side. "It seems it wasn`t my time." He chuckles a little looking at how poor he looks now and Katarina covers his back with a light shirt.

"You still need to eat to get healthy." She handed him the plate sitting near his bed.

It`s been two weeks and Talon could walk around the mansion at least where he was told he can go. The mansion was too big and also he never deceived the rules in that house. His respect for the General transferred to Katarina turned him into a loyal dog, but the truth was he wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. He was free now. Du Couteau General was missing and his duty to seek for his answers for him was awake. The dark haired Talon could do his job anyway and he didn`t have to stay bond of the mansion.

"Hey, Katarina. I need to talk to you." He knocks and enters without waiting her answer. She turned to be so close to him like they were real related. "I need to leave this place..."

"For how long?"

"...in a while."

"For how long?"

"I don`t promise my returning."

"What did you say?"

"I`ll leave and maybe never return."

She gets up from her red velvet chair and slaps him wearing the eyes of a mad woman.

"What did you say? You want to leave? How can i be sure that you`ll stay alive? How can I know that you`ll not get missing like my father? How can I stay here without anyone I trust that will return?" She yells at him with one of that expression of a common concerned woman. Even if he didn`t know much about women, he could read her so easily. Katarina changed so much in the past years and the new scar on her eyes just made her realize that for herself. She was carrying way too much for her family.

"Katarina, we are not blood related, so stop it. As long as my wounds healed, I need to go. I have things to do."

She tood there with her red hair covering her wet face in silence, yet Talon was too weak to touch her shoulder and say that it`ll be alright and she doesn`t have to worry about him. He didn`t know how much it hurts her, but he was always a cool mind, just like an assassin should be. Katarina melted and the recent things occured made her even weaker. The scar and her father disappearance, then Talon fatal wound and now he wants to leave after in a hurry.

"Is there anything I can do to make you return some time?" She added with a raw voice holding her sorrow.

"I appreciate your concern, but..." He couldn`t finish his last part and received another slap from her.

"Lies. I hate nice words when they are not meant to be nice!"

"..." He cups his face listening.

"I know I lied to you when you were sick, but I really wanted you to get well. I know I am a bad person by nature, but I regret nothing. I know I was mean with you in past, but look at you, you grew into a fine man and you almost make me giggle thinking of my handsome brother." As she started to count all the things that matter to her, Talon just waited her to finish her long speech.

After everything was set, he agreed to return after he finds out who were the ones who betrayed the General.

Meanwhile Katarina made the preparations to leave the mansion for Demacia and find out the secrets beneath the ancient war between Noxus and Demacia.


	2. Chapter 2

-Part II-

It was a raid. Demacian army were chasing Katarina long foxy tail, as things didn`t go the way she wanted. Even if Garen, one if the greatest soldier of Demacia protected her in the first place, he shouldn`t stand for long. He could not betray his King.

"We fight for Demacia! We cannot allow a noxian woman to fool us!" He frowns as he rises his sword in the air and everybody got insane.

So she started to run, making room through the angry crowd outside the castle, through the serpent roads paved with friendly blue eyed faces of demacians, all on her rail way.

Things seemed to narrow in the noxian woman`s head as she got trapped near the river. Her face showed no fear of death, except grief of trusting the wrong people. As she found out that the war between the two nations was made up by Zaun, she couldn`t stand such conspiracy.

When she was out of ideas and she thought that everything will end there for her, she could sense something distracting the army and a few soldiers falling over the low bridge coloring the water red.

"It can`t be..." She gets back her will and runs enough distance to be out of their range. When she was certan that she could make her way out, she remembers about her savior and runs in the fight even with her cracked bleeding ankle from before.

"Hey, Talon!" She smirks as she covers his back being sure about his protection as long as he was so close.

"Tch. You never stop getting in troubles, Kat." He keeps his head covered with the hoodie making a massacre over the demacian soldier. "Shall we?" He said wearing same noxian arrogant smirk giving Katarina a glare.

"Let`s do it!" And both makes a blood fountain around them with the approaching soldiers.

There was a cave not far from the demacian main road which leads to the valoran, outside the river side. Katarina and Talon stood there drying their clothes even if they were stained with blood, they still wet after the riven run.

"I`m not gonna get mad at you for getting in troubles, but you were about to die." He grunts as he squeezes his blue cape and leaves it on some sunny rock.

She stood there mad at him hugging her half naked body not facing him. She thought that her father asked him to keep an eye on her, so she couldn`t stand to be an object. As the night sets easily, Katarina was about to fall asleep sailing between dreams and reality and she remembered about Talon. He was guarding the cave sitting in the cold weather and watching over their wet clothes. "Talon! Do you still there?" She asks with a little worry in her voice.

"Myeah." He didn`t feel like talking much and he knew she was mad at him even if he didn`t say anything too much. He sighs at this thought and lets her be. "What is it?"

"Are you... cold?" She asks and as the sober cold air reaches the cave and no answer came from Talon, she gets up closer to the entrance. "Talon?" She would start any annoying speech at that moment because he hated that there are things she doesn`t know and her father trusted him more.

"Kat. You`re right. Your father gave me strict orders before he disappeared."

A deep anger reached her blossoming face as her eyes stabs him. He was not even facing her, as he curved himself into a spot with the moist cape on."I am not allowed to share what I know with you. I am sorry."

She stood there looking away for a moment as the wind reaches them again and made her beautiful red hair to blow. "Are you cold, Talon?"

The morning cold rays breaks in touching his eyelashes and making him wake up. Talon gets up checking the rest of the clothes and starts dressing up looking over Katarina`s asleep body. Fortunately for him, he doesn`t have to feel her hair in every hole... his nose, his ears, which is itchy and annoying, his mouth eventually. Her hair was like a lasso struggling around. He sighs in relief as the clothes there wore started to get well and they could dress up and go back in Noxus.

He helps her getting inside a merchant carriage, where they stood silent till they passed the demacian guards. As the cart started to move through valoran, Talon takes off his hoodie staring at Katarina`s dull expression. "Are you alright?"

"No."

"I know this is not the best way a "lady" like you would travel the world, but..." His thin arrogance made her punch his face, then looks away on the fild that can be seen through the clothes that covers the carriage.

"Aren`t you going to ask me what I did in Noxus all this time?" He rubs his face after the sudden attack.

"You said you can`t tell me, but this is way I got big trouble in Demacia."

"You didn`t have to go there." He added sharp backing her words.

"Try harder, rat! It`s your fault, so that`s why you felt bad for me and came to save me."

"Eh?" He stood there listening to her angry rage.

"If I would know the story behind my father, I would never try to solve problems by myself."

"Keep trying, brat. This is not how you make me split out." He smirks coldly as she frowns even angry.

So this is how they traveled undercover till the Noxus gates.


	3. Chapter 3

-Part III-

A long trail of a huge serpent leads to Katarina`s room getting on the bed side rolling over her head slowly.

"He got used with the house." The half snake female asked Katarina as both of them stood in bed starting to chuckle like girls do.

"Yeah, I guess." Katarina rolled her eyes hearing noise from the corridors.

"He is not a bad guy, even if he saved your life in your father sake." The snake lady giggles a little trying to make her red haired sister disliking Talon too.

"You don`t like him either." Katarina laughs with her sister, as the cursed serpent was once her blood related sister.

"I do, but you know how men are."

"Good as dead."

"You see"?

Both started to laugh even if Talon might be the one walking on the corridor next to her room.

"Oh, but don`t get me wrong, he is still a nice guy." Casiopeia laughs over Katarina`s voice.

Katarina didn`t know how she felt for his as called as brother. They both started to dislike each other when he arrived in the mansion at er father`s order. She called him "rat" and everytime she did something bad, she said that it`s his fault. He got used to be bullied a lot, yet to be punished for Katarina`s sake, but the General never complained about him. Even if he got mad sometimes, he saw the way Talon looked forward and wanted to stay.

Today he forgave the past days in the mansion or his older point of view things made him stay stronger, but he didn`t wanted to stay for long. Visiting was fine with him. Somehow he liked to see the common faces of the people he lived with, but in the same time Katarina change was for a short time. When the situation asked her to be mature, she can do whatever she wants, but under her cover, she is still a spoiled brat.

"Tch." He growls crossing the same corridor where the two were giggling talking in his back. He only wanted to talk with Katarina, but he didn`t feel good to interrupt his formal sisters when they were talking about him.

He would scream and probably do things that he will regret later if he would face his red head sister talking like that in front of him. "If you wanted me to leave, you shouldn`t ask me to stay in the first place! I am not part of your family, so why did you make me promise that I`ll stay with you?!" He thought for a short time, then leaves without knocking.

"So do you think about leaving again? I am thinking how we can improve your staying here." Katarina said that with Casiopeia`s words, trying to push Talon in the wall.

"What do you want now?" His cold anger bursts slowly out keeping the eye contact with Katarina.

"Casiopeia said that wouldn`t be enough if we will just kick you out. I actually don`t want you to go..." Her voice turns to be even more soft and Talon hated when Katarina acted strange.

"What is it?" His eyes pierce in her soul like a blade.

"Don`t get so cocky, rat. We didn`t even reach the interesting part." She smirks pulling his belts.

He shakes his arm-blade and makes Katarina get distance, but she was rubbing on the wall laughing. "That was priceless. You protect yourself from me with your weapons? Fantastic." She rubs her back head on the wall enjoying his frustrated expression. "You act like a child now."

"What do you want from me?" He growls disgusted to be touched. In his mind run a few ideas about how she wants to humiliate him even when he is not a kid anymore.

"Relax. Let`s talk." She comes back to him, grabbing his armed hand and dragging him in her room.

"I`m not going there. Say what do you want." He struggles a little in front of her opened door.

"Casiopeia, mind helping me?" The red head gave her sister an understanding stare and Casiopeia just pushes Talon in.

He felt surrounded this time by the two women and it wouldn`t be nice to do any reckless move. They were the ones he had to protect so he couldn`t attack them, but they looked more than dangerous this time.

"Take a seat, Talon." Katarina grabs his arm and firstly wanted to push on the velvet chair, but Casiopeia shook head negatively, so Talon arrived in bed.

"I am going to assist this scene, little brother, so don`t mind me." The snake lady runs her dangerous nails on his blue uniform and in the end she holds his arm over his head so he can`t move.

Katarina takes a seat on Talon`s lap starting to undress him. Her face was delighted as Talon didn`t say an word, not even trying to release his hands. He couldn`t do anything at this rate so he thought that he lost in their arms. Not going to complain, not going to struggle...

As Katarina started to kiss his skin, his cheeks grows red and turns his head so he wouldn`t have to show his embarrassed face to any of them.

"What`s the matter, Talon? How does it feel to mess with your manly pride, little brother?" Casiopeia chuckles behind keeping his arms out of Katarina`s way.

The hot sweat on his forehead and bad dream wakes Talon up from the Du Couteau sheets. He gets up on a standing position noticing an arm over himself, hanged on his night shirt.

"What the...?!" He startled without understanding, then he saw half of Katarina`s head in the pillow covered with crimson hair.

"you...?!" He widens eyes over her sleeping beauty and wipes the hair from her eyes. "Why are you here?" His voice was soft to not possible wake her.

"I... didn`t wanted you to go." She mumbles and he tries to remove her hand from his shirt. She keeps hanging tight.

"What? Why aren`t you in the room?" He keeps trying to take her hand off.

"I don`t want you to leave!" She growls sleepy at him moving her head with disappeared eyes.

"Why...? But I heard you talking with Casiopeia and then... this weird dream..." He scratches his hair thinking what just happened.

"dream?"

"Yeah... You two wanted to..."

"We wanted to what?"

He wasn`t sure what just happened back there, but Katarina didn`t want to lose her opportunity. "I have my reason for what I hate you and love you in the same time. I don`t understand myself, but please don`t go. No one wants you to leave the mansion and I am pretty sure father entrusted you with big duties." Her voice didn`t sound like asleep at all and her needy hand releases him, but still hanged on him as she gets up being so close of him. "Talon. I hate you so much..." She lastly says looking into his eyes with the passion of an assassin.


End file.
